my dive into the game
by ghostguy22
Summary: seven people get thrown into a Yugioh video game.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please email me with comments at email me if any of the card references confuse you. I sometimes don't realize that people don't know the game as well as I do.

Usual disclaimers apply

BEEP BEEP BEEP. The alarm clock went off beside my head. I opened one eye slowly. This was too early for a Saturday. I should be sleeping in but instead I'm waking up early to go play yu-gi-oh. Man I really need to get a life.

I hopped into shower and stood there for a second. I still wasn't full coherent and was still half asleep. Twenty minutes later I was dressed but again wasn't fully coherent. I glanced at the clock and saw 8:55. Dammit I though I've got five minutes.

I ran downstairs and grabbed my keys. I hopped into my car and all traces of sleep disappeared. Now I was psyched. I had just gotten my license yesterday. Now I was determined to get to the tournament on time. I had five minutes to do a ten minute trip.

I did it in four. I pissed off probable five drives and had the police called twice but I made in time. I'm awesome. I walked in and put my ten dollars on the counter.

"Hey Val you're on time today." He said.

"Finally got my license yesterday." I said and started to walk away.

"Hey grab your pack." He said.

"Sorry." I replied. I grabbed my champion pack and ran into the back room. The gang was all there. Susan Walters was against the back wall flipping through her deck again. She was determined to make her water deck work. I didn't that well. The other five regulars were also there, Joe, Jason, Bob, Justin, and Kevin. Joe walked up to me.

"What did you get?" he asked.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Your champion pack." He replied.

"Oh." I remarked and opened the pack. I pulled out the cards slowly and was shocked when I saw the name was gold.

"Yes satellite cannon." I screamed. I quickly put in my deck. It fit right into my machine deck. Everyone was jealous but not for long because the tournament started. I drew a first round bye. This was my lucky day. Second round I drew Joe.

"Ready?" he asked

"Of course." I replied.

He won the flip and chose to go first. He set two face down traps and one face down monster and ended. I drew and was shocked. It was power bond. I activated giant trunade to bounce his traps and then used nobleman to clear his field. Then I power bonded cyber twin dragon and attacked twice for fifty six hundred each. An OTK.

Second duel he repeated his first turn move. I heavy stormed away his traps and then special summoned cyber dragon. I attacked his deckochi and he drew a card. I set my own deckochi and ended. He activated card destruction. We both discarded and he was able to summon two Goldds. He swept my field but I drew a card. My turn I was able to repeat the OTK. This time I also drew my strike ninja.

"What you run machine. What are you doing with strike ninja in your deck?" He said.

"Fun. The same reason D.D, Assailant is in here." I answered.

"You idiot." He remarked.

In the finals I face Susan Walters.

"I'm going to lose." She said sadly

"Wanna split?" I asked

"Sure." She replied. We split the prize each getting five packs of Cybernetic Revolution. Neither of us drew anything good. Oh well.

"I have a surprise for you. I bought a new computer game. You play a character in a world where yu-gi-oh monsters are real." The shopkeeper said.

"Cool. I'll install it." I grabbed and ran to the computer. Everyone crowded around. The game installed and then double clicked the icon. I booted right up.

That's where it got interesting. We became surrounded by a bright light. I felt like I was moving foreword but couldn't see anything. I passed out.

I awoke in the middle of what appeared like a desert town. Everyone was there but still unconscious. I approached a lady.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Fordham." She replied

"Where?" I asked again.

"Fordham the biggest capital of the most powerful nation on the planet Gaia. Don't be stupid." She replied and walked away.

Gaia. I had seen that before. It was in the title of the game. And Fordham was the starting town in the game according to the description. I came to a sad realization. We were in the game.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews welcome disclaimers apply

I was in shock for a few minutes and couldn't move. This was what happens in a bad science fiction novel. The only thing that pulled me out was that I saw Susan began to twitch. I ran to her and saw she was waking up. I glance around and saw they were all waking up. I glanced up and saw a middle aged man approaching us.

"You all okay?" He asked me.

"My friends seem to have passed out. Can you help us to and inn or somewhere?" I asked him. We helped the semi-unconscious group and began to follow the man. Nobody said anything during the trip. He finally led us to a two story house that looked like it was abandoned.

"Not the fanciest hotel but there is never a wait. Plus it only costs one gold per person." He said. Then it hit me. We had no gold, apparently the money in this game.

"Can we borrow some gold?" I asked him. "We seem to have been robbed while we were unconscious."

"Sure but this is all I can spare." He said and handed us a small bag and then walked away. I counted the gold pieces. There were ten of them. The hotel room cost us seven pieces. My companions laid on their beds and returned to unconsciousness. I paced around and tried to think. Then I remembered I had put the instruction manual in my pocket.

I took the book out of my pocket and began to flip through it. I ended up reading it four times. Dammit. Why can't these writers ever put in a "If you are trapped in the game" section? I soon realized how stupid that sounded and abandoned that hope. I decided to check out the town while my friends slept.

The town was a big one. People were walking all everywhere. I followed the crowd and ended up in what looked like a marketplace. They had cards for sale and I got excited. I ran over to them. They had some nice stuff but nothing excellent until I saw it. The third cyber phoenix for my deck. The price tag said twelve hundred. I counted the gold I had left. It was three.

"Got your eyes on that Phoenix?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Yeah but I only have three gold." I replied.

"Do you have anything to bet?" he asked.

This confused me. "Bet on what?" I asked.

"A duel." He replied. "You put up a card and I put up a card and winner takes all."

"I thought for a second. What about a satellite cannon?" I asked

"Wow." He replied. "Bet the cannon and I'll throw a chimeratech into it."

"Deal." I said and we sat down to duel. He won the flip and chose to go first. He set one trap and one monster. On my turn I activated nobleman of crossout to get rid of his monster. Then I summoned cyber phoenix and attacked directly. Then I set a sakaretsu armor and ended. He summoned a goblin attack force and attacked. I activated my trap and destroyed his monster. He ended afterwards.

On my turn I tributed phoenix for blowback dragon. I destroyed his facedown with my effect. It was call of the haunted. I activated premature burial and took back phoenix. I attacked directly with both. He drew and ended. I took advantage of this and ended it on my turn. I saw his hand afterwards. It was all high level monsters. He gave me my cards and I ran back to the hotel excitedly. When I arrived my friends were just starting to wake up.


End file.
